Eternal
by VampirePrincess99910
Summary: damon and stefan thought their sister was dead. alessandra is a vampire sister to damon and stefen. what happens when they all start school togher and meet the cullens
1. Chapter 1

Eternal

Chapter one

I drove into fells church. I hate small towns. Ah, I guess it would be time to Seattle down for a bit. Go to school; be normal, if you can call me normal. You properly have no idea what I am talking about. My name is Alessandra Daniela Salvatore. I have been alive for 162 years (I am a vampire so I am not really alive). You are properly wandering how that is possible. It happens on September 25th, 1864. The day my brothers killed each over leaving me to fend for myself. I got upset and run into Kathrine pierce. She was upset because of how my brothers had killed each over. She than decided to change me. And dammed me to eternity. She left me a lapis lazuli also known as a night stone, to protect me from the sunlight. She also left me a note with all I need to know about being a vampire. I never saw her again.

Me being 15 and getting out of a black Porsche I attracted a lot of stares. I was used to it. I had long, black hair that hung in ringlets down to my waist. I also deep green eyes. I was wearing leather boats, a leather jacket, blue shorts, red top, my lapis lazuli ring and my sliver locket. My brothers Damon and Stefan gave it to me on my last birthday, before they died. I miss them heaps. I walked up to this guy that looked like he was in his senior year of high school. "Hello, my name is Alessandra Daniela Salvatore", I smiled as introduced myself. He told me that " hi im matt honey comb, are you a relation to Stefan". I looked at him like what are you talking about. I informed " I did have a brother named Stefan, but he died along time ago'.

"Oh im sorry, are you new to town"

"Yes I am, I was wandering if their where any hotels around here"

"No their isn't, but there is a boarding house I can show you wear it is if you like'

" That would be lovely, thank you".

Matt knocked on a door of a two-story building and a old lady came out.

" Mrs flowers this is Alessandra, she just arrived in town and needs a place to stay", he asked nicely

" Of course you can stay dear, come I shall make us a cup of tea. Matt you should go to school dear". With that Mrs flowers and I walked inside while matt left for school.

Mrs flowers and I where drinking tea when I heard footsteps and a voice calling Mrs flowers name. I would know that voice anywhere, I looked back at Stefan in the doorway. He was standing with a girl. Kathrine .I lunged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal **

Chapter Two

I looked up at Stefan who was holding me down on the ground. When I had lunged for Kathrine, Stefan had caught me in mid air and pulled me to the ground.

" Im going to rip her head off, Stefan get the hell off me. Now!" I screamed.

" Who are you and what do you want", Stefan said still not getting of me.

" You don't remember me ", I stop struggling and looked up into Stephens green eyes, as I felt mine feel with tears.

" Wasn't it enough to ruin my life? Dam you Kathrine you brain washed my brothers again", I cried. Tears where running freely down my face now. I didn't know they where even alive now they don't remember me. " Wasn't it enough ", I screamed looking back at kathrine who was standing there in shock. Stefan realised me and sat up in shock, staring out in space. I rolled up into a ball and started crying. I didn't care what they thought. Kathrine was just staring in shock she properly thought I was dead.

"alessandra ", I heard Stefan murmur softly.

" Stefan!" I shouted getting up and giving him the biggest hug ever. Stefan kept mumming my name over and over again. While hugging me. Like that I feel asleep in my big brothers arms.

Stefan's p.o.v

I looked down at my baby sister sleeping in my arms. My baby sister went missing over 100 years ago. I had no idea she was even alive. Something else kathrine took from me. I looked at Elena still frozen in shock.

"Whats going on Stefan", Elena asked.

" My baby sister. I thought she was dead", I managed to get out.

" I better get going, I love you Stefan".

" Love you to Elena, have fun"

Elena left for school.

Alessandras p.o.v

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I looked around.

" Alessandra, you are awake good we need to talk", Stefan said as he walked in.

" Stef, why are you still with kathrine, and how are you alive. I watched you die, with Damon. Speaking of Damon, is he alive where is he", I said speaking quickly.

" Ali, im not with kathrine, the person you tried to attack was Elena. She just looks like kathrine. In appearances only. Damon and I did die. Kathrine was a vampire. Remember. Damon is in fells church somewhere. Properly eating someone. Now how are you a vampire ", Stefan told and asked me.

" kathrine did it of course. Im not saying anymore until I see, Damon. I miss him and I don't want to repeat myself so I will tell both of you at the same time".

" Ok I will go find him. Stay here".

" Stefen Salvatore I want to see Damon I am coming with you".

"Ok fine, just let you know Damon's as cynical as ever".

" That's Damon, lets go"

" Fine, we can try the cemetery".


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal**

**Chapter Three**

" stefen damon wouldn't hang around here its so cold and dead", I told stefen while a shiver run straight through me.

" he has changed", Stephen mumed while having a look around.

"damon", stefen yelled as the wind swirled.

" damon, please you have to come", Stephen yelled again.

" no need to yell, little Elena forggotton about her". The voice came from behind us, I would now that voice anywhere. My favourite brother.

"damon", I yelled and throw my arms around his head for a hug.

Stefens P.O.V

As alessandra yelled damons name and hugged him. Damon looked taken back.

Alessandras P.O.V

I was happy I had both my brothers back.

"Alessandra, how", I heard damon ask.

" that's what you ask your long lost sister," I laughed.

" alessandra don't play games",

" kathrine did it", I sighed

damon snarled " she is going to pay dearly".

" It doesn't matter its in the past". I said

Damon looked at stefen " you, can go".

Damon then looked at me " ali, honey are you hungry".

For the first time that morning I realizied that I was starving so I nooded.

" good, do you eat bunnies like mr saint over their". Damon asked. I shock my head confused. " why are you still here, get lost", damon said to Stefan.

" Stefan stay, damon stop and tell me why are you hanging around in a graveyard", I said.

" I don't but since im mr bad everyone comes here to get me", damon smirked.

"damon come on lets go back to the boarding hous. We have a big day tomorrow we are all going to school". I smiled at the look of shock Stefan had when he thought of damon going to school with him.

" good idea ali, this is going to be fun", damon smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authours Note**

Hey guys I need to know if you think I should keep going with this story review, or send me a message. Plz let me know.

Also posted on my homepage is an idea I had for a story it also has a bit I wrote for it. Plz have a look and tell me if I should write it all.

Love you all,

VampirePrincess99910


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"Damon, influence the office staff, and get my scedhule and stuff I have to do something, back in the minture", I told damon while heading out the small room.

"when did I start taking orders", damon answerd back.

"since you meet me", I said smirking and poking my tongue out.

" such a child. Go before I change my mind".

"thanks damon", I said giving him a quick hug.

"alessandra, you decided to come to school", matt said as I approached him. He was standing with a group of guys they looked like jocks. There mouths fell opean as I approached them.

" whats up matt , boys….", I turned to face them smirking. Geez humans are funny.

" h h h hey", the sturrted.

"matt can I talk to you in private",


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry it took so long to update but every time I mean to something happens ( like not been able to get on the computur), I also have been working on some stories on wattpad called white love and dying wishes I will put the link on my profile. Also thank you for reading this and commenting it means heaps to me.**

"So, Alessandra, do you like staying at the boarding house?" matt asked fiddling with his hair. He is so cute.

"Yeah its great, I wanted to say thank you", I smiled.

"It fine any descent person would have done the same", he said still fiddling with his hair.

"Not for taking me to Mrs flowers. Im sounding ungrateful that's not what I meant. I am grateful for you taking me to Mrs flowers." Gees what is this boy doing to me I sound like a blabbering idiot. "I wanted to say thank you for taking me to my brothers".

"I thought you said they where dead?', matt looked shocked at his own words. " im so sorry Alessandra I didn't mean it like that", he quickly said.

'Matt, its fine. There was a misunderstanding they are alive", oh no tears where silently streaming down my face I didn't mean to cry.

"Alessandra, im so sorry. I didn't mean to", matt said pulling me into a hug. I didn't know how long we stood there with me crying on his shoulder. But where suddenly interrupted by a very pissed of person.

Damon's p.o.v

"Alessandra Daniela Salvatore, you are in so much trouble", I growled giving mutt a death glare. You see I had just walked out of this office from getting Ali's timetable to see mutt hugging her. Damn him using my little sister just because he can't have Elena.

"Damon its not what it looks like, we are just friends", Alessandra whispered standing in front of mutt. Damn she must really like him to stand in front of him.

"Alessandra, you have 5 seconds to get away from him before I snap his pretty little neck, understand?" I told her I know im being a jerk but it's for the best.

"Im sorry", I heard her whisper to mutt infuriating me even more before she moved away.

"Damon please don't hurt him", Ali whispered before walking away she new she couldn't do anything because I was more stronger. So she was best going away. As soon as she was out of earshot I grabbed matt by his collar and through him against the war.

"If you ever come near my little sister again I will kill you", I threaten, still not letting go.

"You're her brother", I heard the disgust in his voice.

"That's right and your not going on the rebound with my sister, understood?"

"Yes", with that I through him to the floor and turned. In front of me was the most degusting smelling thing I had ever smelt in my life. He was not human.


End file.
